


Realization

by euroducky



Series: Realization 'verse [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson at Columbia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euroducky/pseuds/euroducky
Summary: Matt and Foggy are nearing graduation from Columbia. However, Matt is feeling more and more guilty about not telling Foggy about his senses. A look into Matt's thought process as he realizes that he needs to tell Foggy. Takes place before the night on the steps.Part of a series, but can be read alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil or any part of Marvel.

Matt sat at his desk, trying to review for his next midterm, distracted by his thoughts, when his roommate, Foggy, spoke up from across the room. 

“Hey, Matt, did you give any more thought to us hanging out this weekend?”

This one question caused Matt to look up and consider the question, looking in the direction of his friend.

Matthew Murdock felt that he had truly lucked out with his roommate. They had clicked from day one, and now they were approaching graduation. For, not only was Franklin ‘Foggy’ Nelson a genuinely good guy, but he also seemed to ignore the fact that Matt was blind. Not in the way that most people do, where they just acted like he should be to tell what color the car was, like that one asshole cop who wouldn’t stop asking _“And why don’t you know what the color of the car that hit you?”_ No, Foggy ignored it in the best way possible: always treating him like everyone else, while still keeping in mind that he couldn’t see certain things, such as gestures or facial expressions. Well, he shouldn’t be able to see gestures. But he could. 

Ever since Stick trained him, he was able to ‘see’ the world in a completely new way. However, he has never told anyone about his vastly enhanced senses, and thus leads to his conundrum. 

He, Matthew Michael Murdock, wanted to tell his best friend that he could, in a sense, see.

There were many reasons why Matt wanted to tell Foggy. Foggy had never made him feel like less of a person due to his ‘disability’. He knew that Foggy sometimes pitied him, but at the same time, Foggy would still treat Matt like anyone else. It was as if Foggy knew that Matt hated pity above all else, and due to this, his pity was a private thing, never to be shared. Plus, Foggy had never lied to him, at least about things that mattered. Sure, he would lie about having slept with that blonde in his corporate finance class, but he never lied about things that could one day hurt Matt.

The problem was, he had no clue how to tell Foggy. He wonders if it would have been easier if he had told his father, but immediately dismisses the idea. That would have only brought more heartache, both for his dad and for himself. Plus, if he had told his dad, there was the possibility of needing more testing. From the testimonies that he had read about other people who went blind, they got slightly enhanced senses. Not so enhanced that you could smell a cheeseburger from a block away, hear heartbeats that were two floors above you, taste the individual ingredients in ice cream. So Matt had always kept it a secret. He didn’t want to be poked and prodded by doctors any more than he had to be. 

It was nearing graduation, and time to tell Foggy is running out. Who knows what will happen after they graduate? They could very well end up in completely different parts of the city, working at different firms, only to see each other on weekends when they weren’t swamped with work.

Matt suddenly realized that Foggy had given him the perfect opportunity. His suggestion gave Matt the opportunity to share what had been bothering him. For, not only was Foggy somewhat of a lightweight, but he was also the only person that Matt knew that would get nicer when he got drunk.

With all of these things running through his mind, Matt made a decision. He turned from his desk and said to his friend, “Sure, why not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!  
> I haven't written anything in a very long time, so I hope that this was acceptable! If you have any constructive criticism, I'd greatly appreciate it.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope to one day expand the story more. It'll probably end up being an AU continuation where Matt does tell Foggy, so if you're interested in that, let me know!
> 
> UPDATE: I've decided to make this a series, since I had so much fun writing it and since I've gotten encouragement to continue. The next installment will be up soon!


End file.
